Coincidencia satisfactoria
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - -Severus amanece de muy, pero muy buen humor y Harry quiere ayudarlo a que este mucho mejor. Pero bueno, las cosas no siempre son tranquilas en la vida de estos dos y solo faltaba "esto" para decir que lo había vivido todo.


**Coincidencia satisfactoria**

**Resumen:** Severus amanece de muy, pero muy buen humor y Harry quiere ayudarlo a que este mucho mejor. Pero bueno, las cosas no siempre son tranquilas en la vida de estos dos y solo faltaba "esto" para decir que lo había vivido todo.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa:** Sí

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de este fic no son míos, son de J. K. Rowling y quien quiera que tenga sus licencias.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Había amanecido mejor que nunca, Harry dormía a su lado y sus cuerpos desnudos daban muestra de la acción en la noche pasada.

Se levantó para dar clases. Aun no entendía el afán de Minerva por dejarlo a cargo de la dirección y además las clases de pociones, sólo por que su queridísimo ahijado estaba enfermo y no podía encargarse personalmente de sus clases y ahora él era el quien pagaba los platos rotos.

— ¿Severus? —Lo llamó desde la cama y vio que Harry abría los ojos perezosamente.

Lo vio en el lecho, con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo apenas. El cabello revuelto y sus ojos, sin su marco de vidrio, brillaban como el día en que le dijeron que llevaba en su vientre a su primer hijo. De eso ya habían pasado siete meses y Harry estaba a un mes de dar a luz.

Recordaba el día en que su morenito se había enterado de la noticia.

_Harry era Auror, muy a su sufrimiento, que se desvivía al pensar que algo le podría pasar a su pareja. Un pensamiento absurdo al recordar que había sido el oji verde el que había liberado al mundo de la amenaza brutal que imponía Lord Voldemort._

_Él se encontraba en el despacho y Harry entró por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo y se había arrojado a sus brazos, repitiéndole que lo amaba, que era la persona que más le importaba en el mundo y que juntos habían creado una pequeña vida que ahora habitaba en su interior._

_Severus había quedado en un estado de impresión semejante a la de una persona que le dicen que se ha ganado el premio mayor de un juego de azar._

_Se apresuró a devolverle a su amado todos los besos y palabras de amor que le había dedicado a su persona hace sólo unos segundos._

—Duerme amor —besó sus labios —, yo debo reemplazar a Draco las primeras horas, pero estaré libre la ultima clase antes del almuerzo —le informó dirigiéndose al baño.

Abrió la ducha y reguló el agua hasta sentirla a gusto. Comenzó a lavar su cuerpo prodigiosamente y cuando iba a lavar su cabello sintió las pequeñas manos de su amante sobre sus sienes.

—Relájate y déjame complacerte —le dijo motivándolo a que se dejara caer hasta quedar sentado en la tina y como el agua empezaba a subir lentamente.

Harry se sentó a su espalda y empezó a regalarle un delicioso masaje capilar.

Severus se sentía en las nubes, le encantaba cuando Harry le daba esas pequeñas muestras de su amor y que normalmente iban evocados a relajarlo de sus obligaciones.

Harry estaba convencido de que Severus había olvidado que día era hoy, pero él no.

Fue bajando sus manos hasta que sus masajes llegaron a su nuca y empezó a acariciarlo. La espuma que había creado con el Shampoo era un excelente aceite para que sus manos manobriaran con mas facilidad.

Severus sintió el cambio en los masajes de su pareja, pero prefirió no decir nada, de todas formas aun le quedaba una hora libre antes de que empezara el desayuno y luego media hora antes de su primera clase, por lo que no le importaba el compartir ése tiempo con el morenito si este quería ponerse cariñoso.

Sus manos fueron bajando por su pecho y llegaron a sus pezones, los cuales se dedicó a estimular a base de caricias sutiles y rozamientos con las yemas de sus dedos.

Un gemido involuntario salió de su garganta al momento de sentir el primer tirón, pero no dijo nada. Sólo cerró los ojos y dejo que las sensaciones llenaran su cuerpo.

Vio que su pareja estaba reaccionando bien a sus estímulos por lo que quiso arriesgarse mas y cerrando los ojos hechizó el agua para que dejara de caer de la ducha, agregó al agua, un poco de "l'amour infernal" una exquisita fragancia que había adquirido hace unas semanas para darse una ducha y que ahora le ayudaría para aliviar a su amor.

Se levantó y se dio vuelta para meterse a la tina y quedar sentado a horcadas sobre el mayor, sin dejar nunca de recorrer su cuerpo con sus humectadas manos.

Severus sólo sentía.

Sintió cuando Harry se sentó sobre él; sintió cuando su pareja comenzó a bajar las manos por bajo el nivel del agua; sentía como movía sus pequeñas manos el rededor de su miembro. Lo friccionaba de manera exquisita; sentía como el calor poco a poco lo iba invadiendo de manera espectacularmente rápida.

Siguió moviendo sus manos hasta que vio la contracción en la cara ladeada de su pareja y supo que estaba cerca del final, por lo que se elevó un poco para quedar sentado sobre su miembro y empezar a empalarse el mismo.

Severus tuvo que abrir los ojos para ver a su ángel sentándose en su miembro y como lentamente empezaba con su frenética danza de amor.

No tenían prisa, por lo que se dejaron balancear por largos minutos. Pero hubo un minuto en que el calor los comenzó a sofocar y no pudieron hacer mas que acelerar el paso, siempre teniendo cuidado para no dañas a su hijito no nato.

Harry se sujetó de los hombros de su pareja para poder subir y bajar, mientras sentía las manos de su amor en sus caderas, ayudándolo en su noble labor. Descendió su cara hasta poder besarlo en la boca y dejar que sus fluidos bucales se mezclaran al igual que los corporales, ya que en ese mismo instante llegaron al clímax, expulsando su semen en el cuerpo del otro. Severus había salido de su interior antes de dejar salir su simiente, ya que no era recomendable que lo hiciera dentro al quedar tan poco tiempo para el alumbramiento.

—Gracias —le dijo apoyando la cabeza de su amor en su pecho, para que se recuperar del orgasmo.

Siguieron así por mucho rato, compartiendo besos y caricias, hasta que fue momento de separarse.

Harry se había quedado dormido sobre su cuerpo y se sentía tan bien que le daba rabia tener que despertarlo, pero no le quedaba de otra, sino no llegaría a tiempo para las clases, por que suponía que el tiempo de desayuno ya había empezado y no alcanzaría a probar bocado.

—Harry, tesoro despierta —le dijo con voz suave.

El oji verde se removió y levantó la mirada para verlo con sus ojitos perdidos.

— ¿Severus? —Le llamó, no entendiendo el por que lo despertaba de tan delicioso sueño.

—Debo ir a clases, Harry; y no puedo ir si sigues sobre mi —le dijo moviendo su cuerpo para demostrar su postura.

Harry abrió los ojos y fue conciente nuevamente de donde se encontraban.

—De acuerdo —le dijo, no muy convencido, pero sin mas salida que levantarse para que su pareja lo hiciera también, pero algo pasó que no lo dejó seguir.

Sintió una terrible puntada en la parte baja de su vientre por lo que se volvió a meter al agua y trató de no gritar, pero el gemido de su garganta fue más un gruñido de dolor a los oídos de su pareja.

— ¿Harry? —Le dijo sentándose mejor, para que el oji verde quedara sentado en una posición más cómoda.

—Creo que fue una contracción, pero es imposible —dijo enseguida —se supone que aun falta un mes —le dijo respirando por la boca, cuando una nueva ola de dolor lo sacudió — ¡Merlín! —Exclamó agarrando el brazo de Severus y apretándolo fuertemente al sentir como si lo estuvieran golpeando por dentro.

— ¡Tengo que llevarte a San mungo! —Dijo alterado, pero al tratar de levantar a su pareja, este se volvió a retorcer del dolor —Harry te tengo que sacar de aquí, no puede nacer en la tina —dijo alterado.

— ¡Pues díselo a tú hijo que me quiere triturar las entrañas!

Bien, empezaban los dolores de parto y con ellos los cambios en la condición de "la madre" que comenzaba a ofende desde su pareja a los malditos antepasados de su familia. Pero era algo obvio, no todos los días sentías que un bebé del porte de una sandia querer salir por tu recto que era lo suficientemente ancho como para que sólo pasara un pepino. Algo sumamente doloroso.

Harry sentía en esos momentos que la batalla contra Voldemort no era nada, comparado con los terribles dolores de parto.

Severus se las arregló para salir de debajo de su pareja y así poder manejar la situación desde otro ángulo. Maquinó la posibilidad de una aparición, pero el estado en que se encontraba Harry era demasiado delicado. Llamar a la enfermera del colegio tampoco era una idea muy provechosa ya que si bien la mujer sabía de medicina eso no la hacía una matrona, sumándole el hecho de que todos los que los conocían se enterarían del suceso antes de que el bebé diera su primer aliento de vida. Sólo quedaba la más terrible de las opciones, ayudarle el mismo a dar a luz.

—Severus.

Lo llamó con sus ojitos bañados en lágrimas. Vio la desesperación en su rostro y la suplica en su voz.

Se acercó a el corriendo y se arrodilló a su lado para acariciar su cabello y ayudarlo a secar su cara con una toalla.

—Necesito que estés tranquilo, amor. Tendremos que hacer esto solos y vamos a hacerlo bien.

Harry sólo asentía, asustado por tener que recibir a su bebé antes de tiempo.

—Pero Sev, aun esta muy chiquito —le dijo preocupado.

—Mi vida, si quiere salir es por que esta preparado si, además debe querer estar pronto en tus brazos —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Cada cosa que hacía lo hacía por el bien de su pequeña familia, en este caso sonreír sin problemas, aunque por dentro este muriendo de la desesperación.

Conjuró su varita y con ella cambió el agua de la tina por agua limpia, también convocó toallas higienizadas para recibir a su hijo, hasta convocó unas tijeras esterilizadas; no se creía capas de lanzar un hechizo mientras su bebé estuviera naciendo, por lo que se olvidó de su varita por un rato.

Estuvieron respirando al compás por un rato hasta que Harry no resistió más y empezó a pujar para traer a su hijo a la vida.

—Vamos, amor —lo alentaba Severus, mientras bajaba la mano y la metía al agua para sentir como el ano de su pareja se dilataba de tal magnitud que por ella cabría su puño cerrado, con bastante facilidad.

Sintió algo redondo entre sus piernas y el grito de dolor de Harry le indicó que el bebé estaba saliendo. Lo tomó por la cabecita y empezó a tirar muy despacio, más que nada para aliviar el esfuerzo de su pareja. Pronto sintió los hombros y entre los dos contaron para que Harry pujara por última vez y el tirara con mas fuerza por el cuerpo hasta sacarlo por completo. Cortó el cordón umbilical y apoyó al bebé en el pecho de Harry que lo miraba como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

Severus se dejó caer junto a la tina y ya más calmado envió un patronus para que llamara a madame Pomfrey.

Vio a la tina y sonrió con sinceridad al ver como Harry besaba los cabellitos de su hijo y como el bebé lloraba contra su pecho.

El mundo le pareció de repente el lugar más hermoso. No podía existir un lugar llamado paraíso y que se comparaba con ese pequeño cuarto de baño, en el que podía constatar que su vida estaba completa.

Su burbuja de fantasía se rompió cuando la puerta de la mazmorra fue azotada y por ella entraba la enfermera seguida de Mcgonagall y Granger que justamente se encontraba con la profesora para hablar sobre una vacante en el puesto de aprendiz de transformaciones.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —Exclamaron las mujeres y corrieron a ayudar a los resientes padres.

Luego de la conmoción y de que medio Hogwarts se enterar del nacimiento de Albus Severus Snape Potter, por fin los padres pudieron tener un momento a solas.

Minerva había aceptado hacerse cargo de la dirección del colegio por unos días para que Harry y Severus se acostumbraran a su nueva situación y que pasaran un tiempo reducido con su bebé.

Por fin solos en su habitación.

Harry estaba en la cama de ambos, mientras arrullaba a su bebé para que durmiera luego de que la enfermera le hubiese dicho que estaba en excelentes condiciones y podría quedarse con ellos en la habitación. Más sin embargo le había dado una cátedra de lo que podían y no podían hacer con el bebé.

Severus los miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, lo vio hacer lo que había estado haciendo desde que nació; analizándolo desde el primer dedito de su manito izquierda al último de su dedo del pie derecho.

—Si, son 21 —dijo Harry divertido.

Severus sólo negó con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y se acercó a ellos. Se sentó en la cama junto a sus amores.

—Es hermoso —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos —espero que tenga tus ojos.

Ciertamente el verde de los ojos de Harry es uno que le encantaría ver en todos sus hijos, por que este era el primero. Harry recién tenía 20 años y a él no le molestaría ayudarlo a procrear los hijos que quisiera su ángel. Mucho más teniendo en cuenta lo delicioso que era el proceso de concepción.

—Sólo espero que sea sano, y que tenga tu inteligencia.

Ese era el momento medio tonto por el que pasaban los padres después de la tención del parto. Empezaban a alabarse mutuamente, luego de que "la madre" lo haya llamado de las mil y un maneras que existían para darle a entender que no lo quería ni a un metro.

—Ahora ven a besarme, que lo necesito mucho.

Obviamente Severus no se hizo de rogar y se acercó a su pareja lentamente hasta posar su boca sobre la de Harry y ver como sus ojos verdes se iban perdiendo al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos para sentir más.

El quejido de su hijo los hizo separarse y sonrieron.

—Mi amor —lo llamó Harry — ¿No sabes que día es hoy? —Le preguntó extrañado.

Severus meditó el asunto, debía tener muy claro el día que su hijo nació, por lo que hizo un pequeñísimo esfuerzo por recordar. Ya lo tenía, era 9 de enero. De repente cayó en cuenta de la coincidencia y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Hoy es… —se quedó completamente en blanco.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor —le dijo Harry besando sus labios —pensé que estabas haciéndote el loco con la fecha, pero veo que no fue así —le sonrió y sintió como su pareja lo volvía a besar.

—Si, me había olvidado, pero no lo haré más.

Y claro que no lo haría, por que ahora lo celebraría con su familia y el mismo día que su hijo.

Fin


End file.
